


香水有毒

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 你身上有他的信息素味，是我鼻子犯的罪。





	香水有毒

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *ABO预警  
> *在主流ABO基础上有私设如下  
> *ABO三种性别都有信息素，且都能闻到别人信息素的味道  
> *是甜饼

1.  
金博洋分化的时候，最惨的其实是金杨。训练场里弥漫起松针茶的浓郁香气，整个tc在碰到金杨的时候都会敲他脑壳，给个毛栗子然后让他收一收他肆虐的信息素。

金杨表示我冤枉，我是松针味的没错，但是天地良心这真的不是我。

后来tc在味道最浓郁的地方发现了发着低烧却依然在做滑行练习的金博洋，然后把这个自己正在分化都意识不到还要来训练的傻狍子打包扔进了医务室。

2.  
傻狍子没什么事，唯一出乎意料的是他分化成了Omega。

听到结果的大家集体捂脸，表示我没见过这么能上蹿下跳并且能把所有的撩演绎成奶撩或尬撩的Omega。除此之外也就没什么反应了，毕竟5102年了大清早都亡了，ABO之间关系完全平等，冰场上也没有歧视，第二性别公开与否全看个人意愿。

像戈米沙选择公布自己是个Beta来表明就算自己是朵交际花也不会撩出事来；而羽生结弦是Alpha这件事就只有花滑圈知道，以免去一些由痴心妄想的Omega粉丝带来的不必要的麻烦。

对于公布性别这件事，金博洋的想法实在是很清奇：“公布呗，他们不都说我这么能跳却对表演没辙一定是Alpha吗？我今天就要打肿他们的脸。”

好吧皮这一下你一定挺开心的，你开心就好。

3.  
宇野昌磨觉得自家前辈似乎有点不正常。我知道我的宿命对手博洋的勾手跳和阿克塞尔跳特好看，可这似乎并不是您把他从少年组开始所有的spfs和ex都完完整整看一遍的理由。

毕竟您让我找视频的时候说的是“我想研究一下他在中国杯上的4Lz+3T连跳”。

羽生结弦面对匪夷所思的宇野昌磨，给出了回应：“小小一只多可爱啊，宇野难道不觉得吗？”

宇野昌磨一本正经地回复：“鉴于我们是从小互撕到大的好朋友，我可能已经对他的可爱免疫了。”还有一句话宇野昌磨没有说——我比博洋还小只，大概体会不到前辈您感觉到的“娇小”。

4.  
等到真的比到15年长野站分站赛的时候，羽生结弦觉得自己立刻就恋爱了。

怎么会有这么符合我择偶标准的男孩子！纯粹、强大、带着一往无前的勇气，又是那么不争不抢，躲在挡板下的时候笑出小虎牙，丝毫意识不到全场的日本冰迷都为此疯狂。

还有还有，由于刚比完赛浓度有点高的信息素冲脱了隔离剂的束缚，有淡淡的松针茶香萦绕在鼻尖，和自己茶饼味道的信息素多配啊。

虽然下一秒可爱的男孩子就掏出训练服口袋里的隔离剂把自己喷了个底朝天，香味马上就消失了。

5.  
17年赛季末的时候羽生结弦觉得情敌是一种很玄的东西，如影随形。

自打他看到金杨选手在世团赛gala上牵着金博洋来了一个螺旋线，又在晚宴上闻到金杨选手松针味道的信息素之后，觉得自己被激起了斗志，同时对博洋更加怜惜了。

唉，可怜的博洋，被这样纠缠，连信息素之间都开始发生缠绕了！金杨选手用信息素霸占着博洋又不标记他，希望博洋没对他动心，不然也太不值了！

费尔南德兹拉着博洋来拍照，感受着空气中带着试探和勾引意味的茶饼味信息素向着宇野旁边的博洋迤逦前行，觉得自己师弟才是最可怜的人。

6.  
金博洋感觉自己一个头两个大。

主持人还在上面叽叽咕咕说着对天总来讲还有点困难的英语，虽然吃了点炸鸡垫肚子可是依然想吃饭的金博洋只能有一搭没一搭和直播弹幕聊天，还要忍受某股诱人的茶饼味道的侵扰。

——“嗷嗷喊开饭的天总也太可爱了吧orz渴望拥有呜呜呜！”

——“啊刚刚主持人说‘下面是最后一个环节’，天宝宝再忍一会儿~”

——“弱小可怜又无助的天总hhh”

——“马达笑声依然瞩目盒盒盒盒盒”

——“天总回魂啦台上在喊你呢！”

“跟你们说，这儿有个人贼过分，大概是忘了喷隔离剂了，茶饼味儿信息素香得我想打人。”金博洋对着手机说了最后一句话之后就匆忙起身跑上台，看着台上冲他比加油手势的羽生，扬起一个露出虎牙的笑也向他挥挥手。

所以他当然错过了显微镜女孩针对羽生结弦的动作发表的评论。

7.  
金杨倒是看见那几条说羽生关心后辈的弹幕，在镜头拍不到的地方撇了撇嘴。“你们什么都不知道，刚刚那股茶饼味儿就是羽生的，现在还缠绕在天天身上呢。”他这么想着，喝了一大口平常绝对禁止的果汁，直到彭程凑过来跟他说小话。

“江哥，你可长点心吧，羽生看你的眼神怪瘆人的。”小女孩儿跟他挤眉弄眼，话却只说一半，弄得他不明所以。马达一指戳上彭程的小脑袋，把她拎走取餐的时候还不忘安慰金杨：“没事江哥，别理她。”

当时的金杨只觉得一头雾水，后来才知道，他一直在为马达和葱桶他们的“保卫白菜大计”无偿服务。不仅无偿，还冒着被大佬一冰刀下来的“生命危险”。

8.  
因为脚伤，羽生结弦和金博洋新赛季的见面居然拖到了平昌冬奥会上。

他迫不及待地跑去看博洋的合乐练习，为此甚至不惜牺牲自己的睡觉时间，结果他收到了当头一棒——金博洋的松针茶香。

这位脑补能力绝赞的世界冠军先生脑子里已经没有逻辑了，当“金杨选手不在而博洋身上依然有金杨选手松针信息素+博洋看起来特别开心而且不介意别人闻到味道=博洋心甘情愿被金杨选手标记了”的奇葩的从一开始就不对的等式建立完毕之后，羽生结弦一下子就颓了。

那可是永久标记啊，自己再喜欢博洋，又有什么办法。

9.  
当天晚上，宇野终于逮着一个空档，以拯救自己不被低气压室友害死的名义，听羽生结弦絮叨不开心的理由。

虽然听完之后他就不厚道地笑了。前仰后合严重崩坏面瘫人设那种。

“前辈，博洋的味道就是单纯的松针茶，和金杨选手的完全就是巧合而已。生理卫生课上讲过如何区分一个人的信息素里是否混入了别人的，您别是翘了课去训练了吧？”

“shoma，保密。”被揭穿的羽生反倒有点不好意思。宇野昌磨倒也不在意，他继续说：“而且前辈，中国男性的法定结婚年龄是22岁，完婚之后的标记才会得到他们国家冰协的允许和承认，您不会刚知道吧？”

宇野笑得打起了嗝，喝了几口水压压惊之后接着抖猛料：“而且金杨选手有喜欢的人了呀？是他们队双人滑的一个女孩子。”

看着一直形象良好的羽生前辈有些崩坏的面部表情，宇野继续窝在沙发上抽搐，想停下又停不下来的样子实在是气人。

“22岁……可恶，我居然还要再等两年？”看着宇野昌磨突然梗住，羽生结弦的恶劣因子十分满意地开始叫嚣，然后又被宇野打败。

“前辈，你这么笃定博洋一定喜欢你吗？”

10.  
宇野昌磨把话说到一半，突然换了个表情，一脸震惊地看向羽生结弦。羽生在旁边一脸茫然，有点不太明白这个在刚刚的十分钟里致力于给自己拆台的队友为什么突然做出一副见了鬼的样子。

“前辈，您的隔离剂失效了。您自己没闻到吗？博洋的信息素在您身上无意识的缠绕。”

羽生突然觉得有一颗名为幸福的陨石砸在了自己头上。

“加油告白吧前辈，至少博洋一定对你有好感。”

11.  
后来的事情，某位不愿透露姓名的宇野先生拒绝再仔细回忆。

他总是能想起gala彩排时被那两个人散发的粉红泡泡支配的恐惧。“发着狗粮忘了红娘”，这位不愿透露姓名的宇野先生在采访中如是说。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
